We Never Knew
by Moonbroken Chaos
Summary: We always loved the Pirates of the Caribbean. We thought it would be kool to live in the time of Will and Jack, we never knew a car crash could do so much. We never knew it would end like it did...
1. Accident

We Never Knew  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters belong to me.  
  
A 'I got sucked into the movie' fanfic! Only its not REALLY me, its more like..well...Ya know my writing in someone Else's point of view in first person. OK now that I've been all confusing I'll get on to the story, shall I?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Accident  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I have to say, I've always prided myself on my knowledge and brains apposed to beauty and body, although I've been told hat I'm beautiful many times. Books were always my life, and I rarely saw movies-unless I wanted to compare it to its written clone. Some of the movies I would see were Tomb Raider and Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
I have teal eyes and dark hair. I had just reached drinking age, twenty-one where I come from, and my best friend wanted to go out. We had been best friends since I was in 8th grade, maybe ninth. She was a year older then me and insisted that I drive, since she knew I loved driving.  
  
***  
  
"We should go to the mall, their playing Pirates and the Caribbean all this week for half price." Natalie said reaching to change the radio station and settling on a rock song. Our parents said the only appearance difference between the two of us was our eyes, Natalie's were brown-almost black.  
  
"Gee Nat you've only seen the bloody movie six times." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Three!" She corrected pulling a Baby Ruth candy bar from her book bag and biting into it. I liked how Orlando Bloom had played Will, but Nat liked Captain Jack Sparrow, or Johnny Depp. I preferred the guy my own age that didn't have a wife and kids...At least to the best of my knowledge anyway.  
  
"Whatever." I said laughing and we both started singing as a familiar song came on the radio. I swear I closed my eyes for only a second. Just to see the Lyrics on the back of my eye lids, and nothing more.  
  
"Gwen! The car!" Nat reached over to grab to wheel as a truck sped our way, he was in the wrong lane, for God only knows why. I suppose it was nothing less of fate.  
  
The last I remember is screaming as the car flipped through the air and landed top down in a ditch. I let my self go, letting the darkness overwhelm me.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
I cringed as I moved, finding bruises and cuts-a deep one above my eyebrow that was swollen from hitting the steering wheel. I looked around expecting to see doctors and nurses and Nat in a bed close by. But found instead what appeared to be a cabin room. The only thing expected was Natalie, who was sleeping peacefully in a bed a few feet away.  
  
I lifted my hand to the cut on my forehead and touched it extremely gently. It sent searing pain that would, no doubt, cause a splitting head ache.  
  
"Nat?" I said softly, I found that the cuts and bruises were all that pained me except for a sharp pain in my wrist that I supposed I received when I tried to brace myself from impact. It had been wrapped but not by a professional, I figured Nat could do something with it since she was going to vet school.   
  
"Hmmm?" Nat didn't bother to move, she had an unbearable pain in her side and it hurt to breath.  
  
"You alive?" I asked with a half grin, knowing full well that she was.  
  
"No." She said flatly, followed by a gasp of air. "Where are we? It looks familiar." I shrugged my shoulders, then remembering she couldn't see me I answered her.  
  
"Dono." I jumped as the door opened and in walked a man. One I had seen many times.  
  
"See yer awake love." My mouth was hanging as if on hinges, the man, Captain Jack Sparrow, started speaking. OK I figured I was either dead or dreaming. I ruled out both because my head was causing me so much pain.  
  
"Hows yer friend doin'?" He walked over in that different, yet cute swagger of his, holding a bowl in his long fingers, most having gaudy silver rings.  
  
"I..I dono." I stuttered, something very common when I can't explain something.  
  
"Gwen who in Gods name..." Nat turned to look at me, cringing as she felt the pain in her side. Her mouth was quickly hanging agape as well. "Johnny Depp?" I could have sworn she was going to jump off the bed and attack him, it didn't matter how much pain it would cause.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok yes another one of my Pirate of the Caribbean fanfics. Review if ya enjoy it and..well...You know the drill.... 


	2. Falling From The Sky

Thank You Reviewers!  
  
***Dana Black: I sent ye a e-mail  
  
***I talked to all ye other reviewers yesterday-But I still thank you!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Falling from the Sky  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Johnny Depp?" Jack stared at them both quizzically with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hey were dreaming right?" I turned to Natalie, seemingly ignoring Jack. Nat nodded but kept her gaze focused on Jack. "OK then...Together?" Nat nodded yet again. "Well then, kiss 'em." I stated turning to look at Jack again. Now both of his eyebrows were arched with a somewhat surprised expression-although he was grinning like a mad man.  
  
  
  
"Right, hey wait!" She finally seemed to be listening and thinking about what was going on. She ripped her gaze away from Jack and turned to me. "OK hurt rib remember? Me not getting up any time soon. Why don't you just pinch someone?"  
  
"I would but I'm already feeling the pain." I said flatly. "Besides, isn't it supposed to be you getting pinched by some-one?"  
  
"Thats why I came in to see ye." Jack said, obviously deciding that we were both suffering from brain trauma. Jack pulled a semi-clean rag out of his pocket and I scrunched up my nose as he dipped it in the water and handed to me. "Now tell me, since your in the least pain, whats yer name."   
  
"First." I started taking the rag. "Never tell me where this has been. My names Gwen." I rolled my eyes as I noticed Nat staring at Jack's butt, which he had turned to her because he was facing me. "And thats Natalie." Jack turned to look at her and her head snapped up with a innocent smile, she gave a small wave in greeting.  
  
  
  
"Hi'yha Cap'n." Nat was grinning all to broadly.  
  
  
  
"Is Will still at Port Royal?" I asked with a glint of hope in my voice. It was Nat's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"Will hasn't been 'ere in months." Jack narrowed his eyes at me. "How'd ye both get on me Pearl?"  
  
  
  
"Wow the Black Pearl! I thought it looked familiar!" Natalie looked around the room with a new vigor.  
  
"I don't know-You tell us." I rolled my eyes. Sheesh that could be some kind of hereditary decease, 'cause my mom has it to. "If I knew I would be back home, in my own time, in a nice white room. The last thing I remember is the crash." I shuddered as I closed my eyes, seeing the crash all over again. The scream, the blood, and the clear spider cracks running down the length of my windshield.  
  
  
  
"Well me look out said ye both fell right from the sky!" Jack's voice was raising steadily and his hands were moving around constantly to empathize his point. "The only crash we saw was ye falling onto deck." He pause. "Higher then the crows nest-Lucky yer both still alive." Natalie was trying to stand, but the pain seemed to be to much and she gave up. Jack left the water bowl next to me and headed out the cabin door.  
  
"I'll be back soon loves', gotta get me rum." He smiled his gold teeth flashing. Natalie watched him go until a click signaled we had been locked in the room.  
  
"We are..." Nat paused a moment before turning to me. "dreaming right?"   
  
"Well I know I'm hurting like hell...We were almost in a car crash?" It sounded like a question-at the moment, for all I knew, the car crash could have been the dream.  
  
"We were in a car crash...I-I remember it vividly." Natalie stammered, "Those seat-belts are not as safe as people say they are." She placed her hand over her ribs gently.  
  
"All I got was a nasty cut and a cut wrist..." I looked back down at my wrist examining the damage done. "I don't think this is a dream." I muttered before the door opened again and Jack walked in the room followed by a beautiful dark skinned woman.  
  
"Anamaria right?" I asked watching her with interest, I'd always wanted to know why she had become a pirate, although compairing her lifestyle with Elizabeth's, well I would be a pirate to, I can't stand dresses...Anamaria raised her eyebrows, but didn't question how they knew her name.  
  
"Now ye get out Captain." She spoke sternly walking in front of Jack.  
  
"But I have the rum." He made it sound as though he was needed so he could stay.  
  
"So give it to me." Anamaria snatched it out of Jacks hand and he opened his mouth to say something smart but just narrowed his eyes instead as he got an icy glare from Anamaria. He swaggered out in his trademark walk, someone seeing it for the first time would think he was permanently drunk, or non repairable sea legs. He was mumbling curses under his breath.  
  
"Jack told ye who I was then?" Anamaria asked as she pulled a box out from behind a closet door, or at least I assumed it was a closet door.  
  
"Not re-" Nat started.  
  
"You could say that I suppose." I cut Natalie off talking more to myself then the other two. Nat looked at me as if I were insane. "Well he did, but Will was there." I finished pointedly. A look of reconization came over Nat's face as she remembered the 'smack' in the movie.  
  
"Will Turner hasn't been here in months." Anamaria eyed us quizzically, but most have decided to let it drop since she started pulling clothes from the box. Jack only has breeches and a shirt for one of you." She looked at both the girls. "But he has a dress-I don't think you want to know where it came from." She said with a half smile. "But theres a pair of boots for both of ye under the beds. And.." She paused digging through the box again. "Heres some clean rags to hold yer hair back." She put the clothes on top of the box after closing the lid.  
  
"Why did you decide to become a pirate?" I asked suddenly, I had been thinking on asking that question so much that it had actually slipped out. Both Natalie and Anamaria were looking at me with surprised expressions and I could feel the color rising in my cheeks.  
  
"Well- I love the sea and freedom for one. And what pirates ware is a lot more comfortable then what the fancy folk ware. To busy trying to look good, that they forget to breath...In one of those literal senses." She got a dazed look on her face from just the thought, as if it would satisfy her the rest of her life.  
  
"Oh, cause they don't really explain all that in the movie." Natalie's voice broke the silence, and Anamaria seemed to come back to earth.  
  
"What?" Anamaria's eyebrows furrowed with thought.  
  
"A movie, tons of pictures that move really fast with sounds." Natalie took a moment to think. "Did my book-bag come with me? I know I was holding it when we got into the accident." Natalie looked around the cabin her eyes falling on the black book bag she carried around with her every where. (Literally, I've never seen her without it...) Anamaria's eyes fell on it too and she walked over and picked it up handing it over to Natalie with a interested look.  
  
"Great! I have my life in here!" Natalie started pulling things out-It was like the Mary Popins bag, it shouldn't have been possible to fit all of the junk in there. Me and Anamaria watched intently as a note book, address book, change of clothes (She was going to spend the night at my house), a wallet, Cd player, extra batteries, Cd holder, keys, make up bag, tooth brush and tooth paste (thank god), and much more small objects all came out. The last thing was a magazine with a Pirates of the Caribbean poster on the front, and a Jolly Roger. Natalie passed it to Anamaria before digging in the bag blindly until she smiled again and pulled out a Baby Ruth candy bar. I rolled my eyes as she opened it hungrily and took a large bite. Now that I think about it, it was probably a good thing she had a candy bar, Natalie was hypoglycemic. Which for those of you who don't know, its the opposite of diabetes- but could one day become Diabetes.  
  
Anamaria flipped through the magazine filled with tons of pictures of the first movie.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ugg, It does have a plot-trust me! LOl and for all you Will and Elizabeth fans, they'll make it in eventually. For those who are wondering, I don't plan on splitting the love birds up just because Gwen likes Will. I just don't see Will and Elizabeth, two people who have loved each other since they first met and for the years following, splitting up. Ok so please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Proof

Chapter Five: Proof  
  
"Jack, I have serious doubts as to us having these girls on our ship." Anamaria scowled, looking over to where Gwen and Natalie where eating. She had rapped a bandage around Natalie's ribcage, so that the girl could move a little without hurting herself anymore. Anamaria had also bandaged Gwen's broken wrist. "They have that book, of 'our movie', it looks like a witch's work to me. Not to mention how that got up as far as the crow's nest to fall- and no one had even seen them before that. Its like magic Jack."  
Jack listened to Anamaria while watching the two girls with calculating eyes. Anamaria wasn't usually a superstitious woman, but this time, she had all right to be. Gibbs had also asked how they had come from the sky, the Black Pearl being in the middle of the sea and all. Jack didn't correct Anamaria when she didn't say Captain this time, they had shared intimacies in the past, and now they were good friends- so long as she called him Captain in front of the crew. Gibbs was the only over person on the ship that was aloud to do that.  
"Well, seeing as it doesn't look like their going to jump right up and attack us right now, I'm not really worried. That one can barley eat," Jack pointed to Natalie. "And the other one, well she reminds me of Elizabeth a bit. Mayhap their friends with Will and Lizzie." Anamaria opened her mouth to question. "I know that doesn't explain the picture book and how they were up in the crows nest- but I think we should keep that to our selves, luv." Jack gave his characteristic grin to Anamaria, she was seething under her cool exterior, and he knew it. She hated it when he called her 'luv'.  
  
"Nat, what are we going to do?" I asked silently, taking a bite out off the rock the pirates had called bread. Natalie was having a hard time eating; she was giving these pained looks every time she swallowed.  
"Dono. You think Jack- err Captain Sparrow, would let us stay in his Cabin?" Natalie asked looking around where they were seated in the crews dining area. The crew had watched us with fascination, if nothing else, when we had sat down in our new pirate clothes. I rolled my eyes.  
"You, are, sick." I said slowly with narrowed eyes, though I knew she could tell I wasn't being serious.  
"I know." She answered with an extremely proud smirk on her face, which was quickly replaced with a painful grimace. "Ouch." She said holding her side.  
"That'll hurt for weeks luv." I jumped before my brain registered Jack's voice behind us. Natalie looked about ready to swoon. Oh gods, he had called her 'luv', I would never hear the end of it...never...  
"Really?" Nat asked looking over her shoulder at the pirate captain. Her chestnut hair swinging over her shoulder. 'She isn't...' Was all I could think, watching her with wide eyes. "Do you know anything that would help with the pain?" Natalie asked with an innocent smile, innocent my ass. She took his hand slyly in her own and placed it over her ribs. 'Oh gods, she is.' "It hurts here." Jack had, at first looked a little taken aback, but he had replaced that look of question to one of appreciation.  
"You don' say." He said with a smirk. Natalie had let his hand go, but he hadn't moved it from her side. I gave a little cough.  
"Anamaria's coming." I whispered, letting my bangs hang in my eyes so they couldn't see how hard I was laughing. Jack didn't look fazed by my warning, but Natalie looked a bit hesitant. Not enough to move his hand, but a little hesitant all the same.  
"Captain, I told ye I put those bandages on perfectly. Me da did teach me how to do one thing right." Anamaria said coldly. Though I imagine she would have been amused under other circumstances.  
"I wasn't questioning your work Maria." Jack answered with a grin, his hand still on Natalie's side. "The lass here was just showing me where she was hurt."  
"I'll bet. I made sure that your cabin had an extra bed in it for the girls." Anamaria said haltingly. "They can share it."  
  
"So what do you think Jack and Anamaria's story is?" Nat asked me later, we were under the covers, trying to sleep. The said Pirates were out on deck, doing whatever it was they had to do. I wasn't exactly ship 'savvy', I was going to sign up for the Navy- but I hadn't had time before the car crash. This thought of what I still wanted to do in my own time was pushed aside for examination later.  
"I dono. They don't really say in the movie. She looks kind of comfy at the end when she's putting his jacket on him though." I answered.  
"You're just saying that to irk me." Natalie, in any other case would have hit me, but she was in pain, and extremely sleepy.  
"Nat?" I asked. Just out of habit, I knew full well I wouldn't get an answer. She always fell asleep right before I would say her name, and this time was no exception. I smiled a little before closing my eyes.  
  
"Who took these, pictures?" I turned over in my sleep and kept my eyes closed. Jack was talking to someone- and they had woken me up. If he hadn't been a pirate, and one that was letting Nat and me stay on his ship, I would have thrown a pillow at him.  
"I dono...I don't know the people who make, err well, will make the magazine." It was Natalie! She had woken me up! Oh, I could throw a pillow at her...But, the conversation could get interesting...Oh well, and I liked the pillow anyway. I would just get my revenge by waking her up in the morning.  
"Where are you from?" Jack asked suspiciously. I could see where he was coming from, not trusting us and all. Hell I wouldn't trust us- and I knew us. The guy's first mate had stabbed him in his back, and it had taken him years to get his boa-ship back. Now here Nat and me were, sleeping in his room and eating his food, and he was supposed to trust us? Not likely. Evidently Natalie had thought about telling him.  
"I'm from America. Year 2003." Natalie answered.  
"America? The colonies?" Jack asked, his voice clearly said 'yeah, okay, and I'm Columbus.'  
"No, America is no longer under British rule. Were a democracy!" Natalie said proudly. I took the chance and opened my eyes to see Jack's face. Neither of them was paying attention to me. They both had their backs propped against the wall comfortably and they were on Jack's bed, but thank the gods- they both were clothed. Jack's arm was draped over Natalie's shoulders, his hand hanging limply. Natalie was popping shiny black grapes into her mouth.  
"A democracy." Jack said slowly. Unbelievingly. "You realize that very few colonies have ever fought hard enough to get out from under England's thumb?" He asked. "Your not mad are you?" He asked leaning away from her.  
"No, why would I be mad?" Natalie contemplated his question for a moment before realization dawned over her. "Oh! You mean crazy. Of course not." Natalie gave a laugh. 'Yeah, not insane, right', I thought to myself.  
  
"Can ye prove it?" Jack asked leaning closer to Natalie. I felt the urge to pull Jack away from Nat by his ear, a older sister feeling I supposed, of course I was the younger out of both of us...  
"The magazine copy right." I said suddenly. Both Jack and Natalie jumped.  
"Bloody hell woman!" Jack said loudly.  
"How long have you been awake?" Natalie asked, placing her hand over her ribs that now hurt again.  
"Only about five minuets." I answered standing up from the cot like bed that had been put into Jack's room for Nat and me. "Let me see the zeen, Nat." I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the magazine from her hands, flipping to the front and reading thru the credits. "Copyright 2003." I said out loud, pointing to the copyright at the bottom of the inside cover. "We can't really prove it by any other way." Natalie was giving me a dirty look. One that said 'you couldn't faked sleep for five more minuets? I was this close!'  
"I suppose that'll do." Jack said narrowly. His face broke into a grin. "And Will doubted my ability to get two lasses in me bed." Which of course I fell off of. Natalie grinned as I dusted my self off.  
"Very amusing." I said grudgingly. "I'm going back to bed." 


End file.
